Conventionally, an example of a vehicle seat device as described in each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 is known. The vehicle seat device includes a lock mechanism, which restricts a sliding movement of a seat in the vehicle front back direction, and a drive source (actuator) for canceling the restriction of the lock mechanism on the basis of the operation of an operation switch. When current is supplied from a controller to the drive source on the basis of the operation of the operation switch, the drive source pulls a wire connected to the lock mechanism to cancel the restriction of the lock mechanism. In contrast, when the current is no longer supplied from the controller to the drive source, the restriction of the lock mechanism is performed by an urging force of a spring.